This invention relates to furniture construction.
Furniture frames are often shipped in a disassembled condition either to an upholsterer or directly to a consumer who will then assemble the pieces into a completed frame. Bed frame rails have in the past utilized hooks for fitting into slots of headboards. However, such constructions have not been easily utilized for wood frame furniture such as chairs or sofas. A coupling system which could be formed at low cost in wooden furniture frame members to enable them to be rapidly connected together without tools, and in a fashion that produced a neat appearance without gaps, would have considerable value in the production of furniture frames that are to be shipped in a disassembled condition.